Love Mate (Remake)
by erlinTM
Summary: Pernah terbayang bagaimana kisah Serigala Yeol dan kelinci Kyung menjalani "masa nikah"? Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, CHANSOO, HUNBAEK WARN! GS!Soo. REMAKE. Rate T-M. Romance and Fantasy. Oneshoot


_**LOVE MATE (REMAKE)**_

Oneshoot

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kai, Xiumin, Chen**

Rete T – M

 **Warn : GS, Remake, OOC, Typo**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Desclaimer : All character belong to their agency ; original story belongs to **Sebastian Mamoru**

Jauh—Jauh sekali dari dunia yang kita tinggali

Di tempat yang berbeda, ada satu keunikan atau beragam hal yang mungkin belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya

Sekarang aku akan bercerita tentang sepenggal kisah, bukan kisah yang istimewa namun tetap ingin kututurkan kepada kalian semua

Cerita ini di mulai ketika…

Di sebuah daerah—katakanlah di negeri mitos di mana segala hal menjadi mungkin.

Di sana ada beberapa kawasan yang tidak di tinggali oleh manusia asli melainkan di tinggali oleh sekelompok siluman setengah hewan dimana mereka tinggal berdasarkan tata dan tingkah laku yang tidak jauh seperti manusia kebanyakan

Mereka juga tidak hidup berkelompok sesuai dengan rasnya saja namun berbaur dengan ras lain yang berbeda

Mereka—sama seperti kehidupan manusia pada umumnya pada umur tertentu di kirim ke satu badan—yang biasa kita sebut sekolah

Atau badan pendidikan yang mengatur tentang perkembangbiakan para siluman tersebut

Membingungkan? Sama authornya juga ngerasain kayak gitu. Maklum authornya juga imajinasinya mudah, ngga pernah susah susah

Mendingan, daripada kalian penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja ceritanya agar kalian bisa mempunyai gambaran tentang kehidupan para siluman ini

Here we go~

"Hei Kyungsoo!"

Telinga kelinci Kyungsoo bergerak ke atas begitu mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar, "Baekhyun!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hai!" Baekhyun—sang kucing mungil, berlari cepat menuju kantin di mana sahabat kentalnya itu berada

"Wow sabar! Kau ini!" Kyungsoo geleng geleng kepala—telinga panjangnya sudah turun lagi, "Ada apa kau terburu buru begitu? Tenang saja kelas kita belum mulai"

"Bukan itu Kyungsooooo…. Tapi ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan selebaran yang ia bawa, "Aku menerimanya dari depan gerbang! Kau sadar jika umur kita mendekati masa kawin?" tanya Baekhyun cemas

"Masa nikah" koreksi Kyungsoo, "Sudah lama kita tidak memakai istilah itu Baekie!" tambah Kyungsoo cemberut

"Yah masa kawin kek, masa nikah kek! Tetap saja Kyungsoo! Sebulan lagi kita semua—angkatan ke 6, angkatan paling tua harus segera mempersiapkan masa nikah!" Baekhyun mulai berbicara histeris

"Tenang dulu!" ujar Kyungsoo segera membawa Baekhyun ke pojok ruangan karena semua orang di kantin mulai melirik jengah ke arah mereka

"Bagaimana kita bisa tenang Kyungsoo!" balas Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah juga di suruh duduk meski dia tidak mood mau makan, "Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan mau mengambil siapa sebagai pasanganmu? Ingat kita sudah di bekali tidak boleh sembarangan memilih pasangan!"

Kepala Kyungsoo perlahan lahan merunduk, bukannya ia tidak ingat celotehan kedua orangtuanya yaitu Xiumin sang kelinci dan Chen sang rakun

Ya dalam kehidupan ini, satu ras siluman bisa menikah dengan ras berbeda dan punya keturunan antara keduanya, bukan campuran.

Sehingga Xiumin sang kelinci yang punya bakat mempunyai anak banyak, akhirnya melahirkan 7 ekor rakun—mengikuti gen kuat Chen dan hanya memiliki satu kelinci manis, yaitu Kyungsoo

Karena seluruh kakak kakaknya—rakun telah melewati masa menikah, hanya tinggal Kyungsoo di rumah seorang

"Kau paling tidak harus mencari rakun seperti Appa" nasihat Chen entah untuk yang berapa kali

"Sesama kelinci juga tidak masalah" tambah Xiumin bijak, "Asal jangan…"

"Kucing!" ucap ChenMin sehati

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Karena mereka tidak setia" jawab Xiumin mewakili suara suaminya, "Pokoknya paling tidak kau harus mendapatkan kelinci atau kalau tidak yah rakun.. lihat Appamu" Xiumin menunjuk Chen penuh rasa cinta, "Dia setia pada umma kan?"

Chen membusungkan dadanya bangga, "Benar itu"

Kyungsoo makin merana mendengarnya, "Bukan aku tidak mau menikah dengan rakun Appa… tapi di angkatanku… tidak ada rakun dewasa… Mereka adanya di kelas kecil… dan terlalu lama kan kalau aku menunggu mereka?" ucap Kyungsoo pusing sendiri

"Oh" Chen bertukar pandangan dengan Xiumin

"Kalau Kelinci?" tanya Xiumin berharap

Telinga Kyungsoo makin merunduk mendengarnya, "Umma lupa aku satu satunya kelinci di kelas 6?"

"Yah…" Kali ini Chen dan Xiumin ikutan cemas mendengar penjelasan anak bungsu mereka

"Jadi bagaimana dong!" tutur Baekhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tentang pendapat kedua orangtuanya

"Kalau orangtuamu Baekie? Mereka inginnya kau menikah dengan ras apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya

Baekhyun menggerakan telinga puncuknya yang selalu menegak keatas, "Mereka sih terserah… asal aku bahagia… tapi enak ya! Mereka sama sama kucing! Sementara aku?! Tidak ada kucing juga di kelas kita!" Baekhyun kembali histeris memikirkan nasibnya

"Sabar Baekhyun…" bujuk Kyungsoo lembut

"Yah, tapi nasib kita bagaimana…" Baekhyun melempar pandangan redup yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut berpikir

Sementara kedua mahluk imut kita itu sibuk dengan nasibnya masing masing, tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk—tibalah sesosok manusia bertelinga lebar berwarna cokelat dengan ekor tebalnya bersama dua mahluk lainnya

Yang satu berwajah lebar, bermata sipit dengan cakang di balik badannya

Dan satu lagi berwujud… biasa?

"Haaa~" sosok bertelinga cokelat itu duduk sambil menghela napas panjang

"Kau memikirkannya juga?" tanya sang bermata sipit yang juga duduk di samping temannya itu

"Siapa yang tidak memikirkannya" jawab sang sosok hampir berwujud manusia sempurna seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Semua mahluk di kelas 6 pasti memikirkannya kan? Chanyeol?" katanya pada sang bertelinga cokelat

Mahluk bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk kaku

"Tapi Chanyeol lebih susah Kai" sahut sang bermata sipit dengan tenang

"Susahnya?" sambung Kai ingin tahu

"Susahnya karena aku harus benar benar mencari pasangan yang tepat" jawab Chanyeol dengan sendirinya—matanya menerawang kejauhan, "Kau tahu kalau rasku—ras serigala termasuk ras langka?" tanyanya

Kai mengangguk, "Lalu?"

Telinga serigala Chanyeol tergeletak layu di atas kepalanya, "Makanya itu…"

"Kau tinggal cari salah satu ras berbeda Chanyeol" timpal temannya yang lain

"Tapi Sehun… aku harus cari ras yang betul betul tepat!" sanggah Chanyeol makin pusing

Kedua temannya Kai dan Sehun saling bertukar pandangan kearah Chanyeol, "Tepatnya?" tanya mereka serempak

"Jadi… rasku itu adalah ras yang sering bertarung sesama serigala makanya jenis kami tidak banyak lagi… dan… karena ada perebutan strata menjadi ketua kelompok atau yang biasa kami sebut Alpha, makanya sang Alpha biasanya tidak aman…" jelas Chanyeol tentang asal usul keluarganya

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan masa nikah kita yang sebentar lagi?" tanya Sehun masih tidak mengerti

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku adalah Alpha berikutnya Sehun…." Kata Chanyeol gemas, "Dan serigala manapun yang ingin mengalahkanku pasti menghalalkan banyak cara… termasuk…" Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah, "Termasuk menyakiti pasanganku nantinya…"

Kai dan Sehun yang mendengar itu memasang wajah ngeri, "Membunuh maksudmu?" bisik Kai

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Bisa juga… dan itu masalah besar dalam ras serigala! Kami adalah mahluk paling setia! Jika Beta kami mati—atau yang kalian bilang, pasangan, kami terpaksa harus membunuh sang pembunuhnya! Itu hukum mutlak!" gertak Chanyeol memunculkan gigi runcingnya sehingga tampak menyeramkan

"Apa tidak bisa ada pencegahnya?" kata Sehun gusar

"Ada" Chanyeol tampak tenang kembali dan menyimpan giginya dalam posisi normal, "Appa bilang para tetua serigala sedang rapat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sehingga Alpha masing masing kelompok serigala berada dalam jarak aman jadi perang bisa di hindari, tapi…. Aku takutnya keputusan itu belum bulat ketika aku memasuki masa nikah Sehun… Kai…"

Sehun dan Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh simpati, "Padahal kami sibuk memikirkan siapa yang jadi pasangan kami, tapi kau? Ternyata lebih berat ya" komentar Sehun pelan

"Iya" Kai mengangguk setuju

Chanyeol tersenyum saja melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu, "Tidak apa apa—masalahnya aku juga harus mencari pasangan yang benar benar bisa setia… Umma sih bilang kalau boleh jangan serigala betina juga…" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan pada sosok serigala betina yang sengaja melewati mereka sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh arti

Kai mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol, "Dia boleh juga" goda Kai menyikut lengan Chanyeol, "Kenapa tidak boleh dari rasmu sendiri memangnya?"

"Karena serigala betina umumnya hanya melahirkan satu bayi saja…. Makanya ras kami hampir langka bukan?" Chanyeol tiba tiba berpikir, "Apa kalian punya rekomendasi ras mana yang mudah punya anak? Siapa tahu aku bisa membuahinya bayi serigala lebih dari satu!" suara Chanyeol berubah antusias

"Yah… mulai deh pikiran kotornya" sindir Sehun melihat tampang semangat Chanyeol, tapi mendadak Sehun melayangkan pandangannya pada mahluk di pojok ruangan, "Aku rasa aku tahu mahluk apa yang cocok untukmu Chanyeol-ah" ucap Sehun senyam senyum sendiri

"Mahluk apa?" desak Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun

"Lihat kesana" Sehun menunjuk sosok Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ternyata dari tadi masih asyik bengong berdua memikirkan nasib mereka

"Yang mana Sehun?" Kai ikut bertanya

"Aigoo kalian masa tidak tahu! Yang bertelinga putih itu—kelinci!" kata Sehun gemas, "Semua orang juga tahu kalau kelinci sekali melahirkan bisa lebih dari satu bayi! Kalian tidak tahu itu?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, matanya hanya menyelidik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memajukkan bibirnya—sedang berpikir

"Hmm.. sepertinya saranmu tidak buruk juga" gumam Chanyeol terus mengamati Kyungsoo tanpa ketahuan

"Semua petunjuk ciri ciri mahluk ada di buku panduan kalian. Jika ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan bertanya pada Ibu ya"

"Baik bu"

Kyungsoo membolak balikkan buku panduannya tanpa minat.

"Petunjuk?" katanya sambil menyeringitkan dahi, "Punya calonnya saja tidak, aigoo~" Kyungsoo merundukkan kepalanya ke atas meja sambil kedua telinganya ikut jatuh lunglai tanpa semangat

TENG TENG

Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya dengan lesu saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun yang berbeda kelaspun datang menghampirinya

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Entahlah" balas Kyungsoo pasrah

Kedua sahabat ini akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam—sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing sementara—di kelas berbeda, keadaannya berbeda 180 derajat dengan nasib BaekSoo

Ketiga sahabat itu—Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun malah sibuk mengelak halus dari serangan gerombolan betina yang mendatangi mereka

"Maaf aku tidak berminat" tolak Kai tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kemungkinan aku akan menunda masa nikah kali ini"

"Yah…" Semua penggemar Kai dari berbagai ras mendesah kecewa

"Memangnya kau mau menunggu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut kerepotan menolak para betina satu persatu

Ya, kalau sampai ada jantan atau betina sampai menunda masa nikah mereka. Kemungkinan besar ada ras yang mereka tunggu dan itu biasanya dari kelas yang lebih kecil.

"Ada" jawab Kai sekenanya, "Dia tetangga rumahku—kami teman bermain sejak kecil walau aku lebih tua setahun sih, maka dari itu… aku akan menunggunya" Sekarang kedua mata Kai menerawang jauh keluar. Pria dari ras beruang ini tersenyum tipis

"Ah… betina itu beruntung sekali" komentar Chanyeol sebelum ia berpaling lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum penuh penyesalan, "Maaf aku juga tidak bisa—aku sudah punya pilihan" katanya secara tidak langsung bermaksud membubarkan para betina yang mengerubuninya

"Kau juga?" kata beberapa betina itu kecewa

"Aku juga!" Sehun tiba tiba berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Aku juga punya pasangan hehehehe"

"Ya ampunnnnnnnn" Giliran para penggemar Sehun yang ikut ikutan mengerang kalah

"Hehehe maafkan kami" Ketiga pria yang menjadi incaran para betina itu hanya bisa melambaikan tangan karena akhirnya para rombongan betina itu bisa pergi juga dari kelas mereka

Setelah kelas hampir kosong seperti semula, Kai langsung berpaling kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun, "Memangnya benar kalian punya pasangan? Kok aku tidak tahu!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertukar pandangan

"Sepertinya aku mau mempertimbangan nasihat Sehun di kantin tadi" kata Chanyeol mengaku, sebetulnya dia belum punya pasangan—tapi kalau di keroyok kayak barusan, Chanyeol juga jadi malas memilih

"Si kelinci itu?" Kai bertanya

Chanyeol mengangguk samar

"Baguslah—kau beruntung, sebaiknya cepat ambil dia kalau tidak mau kalah, ingat! Dia satu satunya ras kelinci satu angkatan kita"

"Eh?" Kali ini Chanyeol benar benar menoleh menatap horor Kai, "Kau tahu darimana?!"

Kai balik menatap Chanyeol aneh, "Siapa yang tidak tahu?! Aishh Chanyeol bukan berarti kita tidak pernah sekelas dengannya kau sampai tidak tahu! Memangnya kau pernah lihat ada kelinci lain selain dia?"

"Tapi Sehun—" Chanyeol menatap menuduh kearah Sehun yang balik menggeleng panik, "Aku juga baru tahu Chan, suerrr!" kata Sehun mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Aishh kau membuatku pusing! Baik aku akan langsung mencari dia!" Chanyeol bergegas bangkit berdiri lalu berlari kencang keluar dari kelasnya

"Dasar anak itu…" Sekarang Kai berpaling menatap Sehun yang santai santai saja melihat kepergian Chanyeol, "Kalau kau Sehun? Katanya sudah punya pasangan? Mana dia?" tanya Kai beruntun

"Ha?" Sehun bengong seketika

Dia kan tadi ngasal doang supaya bisa bebas dari paksaan para betina

Kai menatap sahabatnya kesal, "Mana pasanganmu kura kura lambat!"

"Aku… tadi itu…"

Kai tidak tahan lagi, ia menggeram sebelum mengeluarkan suara marahnya kearah Sehun, "Sana cari Sehun! Masa kau mau kalah dengan Chanyeol!"

"Baik!" Sehun mengangguk patuh, ia mau tidak mau bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah lunglai keluar kelas

"Aishh dasar dua orang bodoh itu…"

"Jadi bagaimana ini, waktu pendaftaran makin dekat…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

Kyungsoo sibuk menggambar pola pola samar di mejanya sementara kepala Baekhyun terkulai di sebelahnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka hanya dengan bermuram durja, bukan malah keliling mencari jantan sebagai pasangan

Jujur kedua orang ini memang sangat lamban dan pemalu. Mungkin bagi sebagian betina perkara mencari pasangan adalah hal mudah, tapi bagi mereka tidak.

Menatap lawan jenis saja muka mereka sudah merah padam, apalagi harus menanyai jantan satu persatu!

"Kyungsoo-shi?" Panggilan seseorang dari arah depannya sontak membuat kedua sahabat karib ini mengangkat wajah dari atas meja

"Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo pertama kali, ia mendongak keatas, "Eh… kau?" Pupil matanya melebar menyaksikan sosok pria tampan dengan sepasang telinga runcing berwarna cokelat mendekati mejanya

Pria itu tersenyum canggung, "Aku Park Chanyeol… apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan?" tanyanya hati hati

"Mwo!" Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam saja, ikut mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Buru buru ia melirik Kyungsoo di sampingnya, "Ada yang mau menjadi pasanganmu Kyungsoo!" pekiknya tertahan

Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo terdiam, ia juga tidak yakin kenapa pria ini bisa muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Apakah kita pernah berkenalan?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya

"Tidak!" Chanyeol terlalu cepat menggelengkan kepala, tapi tak lama ia menyesal karena melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah waspada, "Ah tapi apa itu masalah, aku… kebetulan sedang mencari pasangan… dan aku dengar… kau satu satunya ras kelinci di angkatan kita…"

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo memudar, "Oh memang hanya aku sih…" katanya mulai bisa tersenyum di depan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya—lega, "Jadi…" ia menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi pasangannya. Jangan di tanya kenapa, karena selain alasan kepepet, Chanyeol juga merasa Kyungsoo memenuhi kriterianya tentang pasangan sejati

Apalagi dia manis sekali. Kata Chanyeol di dalam hati

"Sudah… mau saja" Baekhyun ikut memanas manasi Kyungsoo yang terdiam, "Bukankah serigala juga setia pada pasangannya? Kau beruntung Kyungsoo… ayolah… kapan lagi ada jantan menghampiri kita!"

"Iya juga sih" Kyungsoo mencuri curi pandangan kearah Chanyeol yang masih terus mengulas senyum lebarnya. Sorot mata Kyungsoo berpindah kebelakang ketika mendapati ekor cokelat Chanyeol bergerak antusias

Tak tahan, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil—sepasang telinganya ikut tegak lurus keatas

"Baiklah, aku mau" kata Kyungsoo malu malu

"Yes!" seru Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia berjingkrak kegirangan dengan penuh kelegaan

"Hmppttt" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hampir tertawa namun mereka segera menutup mulut mereka—takut Chanyeol tersinggung

"Ah maaf… aku.. hanya… yah…" Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman dan luar biasa senang mendapat Kyungsoo sebagai pasangannya, "Ah pasangan! Kyungsoo-shi!" panggilnya mendadak ingat sesuatu

"Ya?"

"Kita harus mendaftar! Waktunya 10 hari lagi bukan?" Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya, bagus! Masih jam 2 siang. Pasti pihak administrasi negara belum tutup

Ya, untuk memudahkan proses masa nikah. Pihak sekolah bekerja sama dengan bidang kependudukan untuk mendaftarkan tiap pasangan yang siap menikah

Proses menikah bagi para ras ini berbeda dari pernikahan pada umumnya. Mereka tidak merayakannya besar besar seperti manusia. Namun lebih kepada pendataan catatan sipil saja karena yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, satu angkatan yang bisa mencakup 600 ras, menikah dalam waktu bersamaan

Bayangkan betapa repotnya kalau harus ada upacara dan perayaan terlebih dahulu

"Oh baiklah" Kyungsoo berdiri canggung sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya dan menurunkan telinganya agar turun, "Baekhyun kami duluan…" katanya agak sedih karena meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian

"Tidak apa apa" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut—tambah sedih karena nasib jomblonya ia tanggung sendirian

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo salah tingkah hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, "Ayolah, begitu juga tidak apa apa, kita harus buru buru…" ajaknya mengulurkan tangan ke depan Kyungsoo

"Iya" Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar kelas

"Ha… aku kayaknya harus pasrah deh…" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, seluruh angkatan terakhir—terutama para betina, shock melihat serigala Chanyeol menggandeng betina kelinci seperti Kyungsoo.

Semua pasang mata tetap menengok kearah mereka berdua—tidak peduli kalau itu membuat Kyungsoo agak tidak nyaman. Ia malah bisa melihat jelas beberapa betina yang menggeram marah kearahnya

"Aigoo mereka kenapa…" gumam Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya dan Chanyeol

"Hmm siapa?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, "Oh mereka, biarkan saja, maklum mereka belum punya pasangan" kata Chanyeol tanpa dosa padahal ia tahu betul jika para betina itu adalah betina yang tadi mengerubuninya di kelas

Untung Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sang kelinci ini akhirnya bisa bernapas lega—terbebas dari pandangan menusuk itu ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan ruang registrasi

"Mau mendaftar?" tanya sosok siput betina dari balik kaca

"Ya. Park Chanyeol dari ras serigala dan Do Kyungsoo dari ras Kelinci" jelas Chanyeol maju ke depan

Siput betina itu mengetik sebentar kemudian mencetak selembar kertas tebal dan sepasang gelang berwarna perak ke atas lubang kecil depan kaca

"Siapa yang mau membayar registrasinya?" tanyanya lagi

"Biar saya", "Aku" Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke sebelah dimana Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Umma juga sudah memberikanku uang Chanyeol-shi" kata Kyungsoo tidak enak

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, "Tapi aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu, kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, simpan saja uangmu" tolaknya keras

Dengan memasang wajah cemberut, Kyungsoo terpaksa memasukkan uang yang sudah ia simpan jauh jauh hari. Yah, karena mendaftar registrasi itu sama saja dengan menikah, maka ada sejumlah uang yang harus mereka bayar pada negara dan biasanya tidaklah sedikit

"Baik saya terima uangnya, ini dokumen sementara sebelum di cetak sah selesai masa nikah kalian dan pakai gelang ini sebagai bukti pasanganmu" jelas petugas itu

"Terima kasih" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menyingkir dari depan loket. Serigala itu dengan cekatan melipat dokumen di tangannya sementara Kyungsoo mulai memakai gelangnya

"Ini… Chanyeol-shi…" Secara canggung—cenderung malu malu, Kyungsoo memakaikan gelang satu lagi ke tangan Chanyeol

"Ah… ya… " Chanyeol pun ikut berbicara terbata bata. Inilah salah satu kelemahan masa nikah—banyak sekali pasangan yang terbentuk bukan berdasarkan rasa cinta tapi lebih berdasarkan tuntutan

Jarang ada yang mau melewati masa nikah pertama mereka kecuali memiliki tekad bulat dan itu hanya segelintir mahluk saja

Kai salah satunya

"Hmm, bagaimana jika mulai besok kita lebih sering bersama sama" usul Chanyeol ketika mereka melangkah hendak kembali ke kelas

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak bingung

"Iya, kita harus membiasakan diri Kyungsoo-shi… supaya kita… kita…" Chanyeol jadi malu sendiri menggunakan kata 'masa nikah'. Tampaknya kali ini dia harus banyak baca buku petunjuk

"Ah iya… aku juga merasa begitu…" Kyungsoo tahu kegugupan Chanyeol, ia yang bersifat pendiam hanya bisa terus tersenyum, berusaha mengurangi kekakuan di antara mereka

Kembali, diam merasuki sepasang mahluk ini

"Oh ya Baekhyun!" celetuk Kyungsoo tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Eh? Baekhyun?" ulang Chanyeol tidak mengerti

Kyungsoo berpaling sambil mengangguk cepat, "Kau tahu kucing mungil yang tadi bersamaku di kelas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Apa kau punya teman yang belum punya pasangan? Maaf bukannya aku memaksa… hanya saja aku tidak enak Baekhyun belum mendapatkan siapapun…" keluh Kyungsoo sambil menunduk sungkan, sesekali ia mencuri pandang Chanyeol yang tengah berpikir

"Teman ya? Ada sih satu" kata Chanyeol membayangkan Sehun si kura kura

"Ada?" Semangat Kyungsoo muncul lagi ketika mendengarnya

"Iya" kata Chanyeol yakin, "Nanti akan kutanyakan, kau tenang saja. Ayo kita jalan lagi…"

Kyungsoo menurut. Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam meski keduanya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu, ia pastikan kali ini Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pasangan!

"Aku tidak mau dengan kura kura!"

"Aku tidak mau dengan kucing!"

"Mereka itu lambat Kyungsoo!"

"Mereka itu berlari! Bikin susah saja Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang membujuk sahabat mereka di tempat yang berbeda sampai menghela napas kelelahan.

"Lantas kau inginnya bagaimana?!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersamaan di masing masing kelas

"Habis Kyungsoo…" wajah imut Baekhyun yang cemberut tidak berhasil meluluhkan amarah Kyungsoo

Sahabatnya itu menggeleng kesal sambil terus berjalan mondar mandir, "4 hari lagi masa nikah dan kau bahkan belum mendapatkan pasangan, terserah kau Baekie! Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi kalau itu maumu yah sudah…"

Kyungsoo yang sudah capek lantas mengambil tasnya, berpaling sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar kelas

"Baik baik!"

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, ada senyum puas terpatri di wajah sang kelinci, "Jadi kau mau?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi

Wajah Baekhyun makin menekuk mendengarnya, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ayo antar aku ke kelas serigala—"

"Kyungsoo-shi!"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba saja—dari arah pintu kelas muncul sosok Chanyeol, sang serigala, menarik tubuh Sehun, sang kura kura yang juga sahabatnya

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun memekik kaget

"Nah dia… hosh… akhirnya mau…." Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah sementara di sampingnya Sehun juga memasang wajah cemberut

"Bagus… terima kasih Chanyeol-shi" Kyungsoo balik mendekati Chanyeol yang adalah pasangannya, "Sama sama" balas Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun agar condong ke bangku Baekhyun

"Tuh cepat mendaftar!" suruh Chanyeol

"Iya iya!" Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka meringis sebentar—serba salah. Dan sama seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, rasa canggung lebih mendominasi di antara mereka

"Ha..i~ Baekhyun-shi?" sapa Sehun berusaha ramah

"Iya" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dari sekian ras kenapa dia bisa sial banget dapet kura kura.

Dari sebelah mananya sosok kucing bisa jodoh sama kura kura?

"Baekhyun! Tunggu apalagi!" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan ancaman dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia menyeret langkahnya untuk bangun kemudian menghampiri Sehun

"Kita mendaftar saja, sebelum registrasinya tutup" ajak Baekhyun

"Baik…"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas—meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengusap peluh sehabis membujuk mati matian kedua sahabat mereka itu

"Menurutmu mereka akan baik baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, ekor seputih saljunya bergerak cemas

"Semoga saja…" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan ragu Kyungsoo, "Oh ya daripada itu, apakah kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Umma dan Appa mau bertemu denganmu sebelum masa nikah di mulai bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap

Tadi malam dia sudah bercerita banyak tentang Kyungsoo kepada kedua orangtunya yang juga serigala. Mereka bahkan sampai memekik gembira mendengar calon menantu mereka yang ternyata seekor kelinci

"Apa harus sekarang?" Kyungsoo mulai melirik dirinya sendiri—tahu begini seharusnya tadi dia memakai baju bagus

"Iya! Umma dan Appa ingin melihatmu…" Chanyeol terdiam—salah membaca sikap gelisah Kyungsoo yang terlihat dari telinganya yang berdiri tegang, sifat asli kelinci ketika merasakan ada bahaya, "Mereka tidak menggigit kok… kami sudah lama tidak berburu lagi…" jelas Chanyeol salah paham

"Bukan begitu!" sanggah Kyungsoo sesekali menggigit bibirnya, "Apa mereka akan suka padaku?" kata Kyungsoo terus terang

"Ha?" Chanyeol terkesiap tapi tak lama ia tergelak menahan tawa, "Hahaha kukira apa, tenang saja Kyungsoo mereka akan menyukaimu" Dengan berani, Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo kemudian meremasnya lembut

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku—matanya terus terpaku menatap kedua tangan mereka yang berpegangan.

"Mungkin… memang tidak ada salahnya aku bertamu" kata Kyungsoo mulai bisa mengulas senyum manis

"Nah begitu dong!" Chanyeol masih betah berlama lama memandang Kyungsoo kalau saja pasangan *terpaksa* HunBaek sudah kembali dari pendaftaran dan membubarkan dunia kecil ChanSoo

Sambutan keluarga Cho sangat di luar dugaan Kyungsoo. Semenjak menginjak kelas 6, Kyungsoo begitu takut tentang masa nikah, bukan apa apa—seluruh ras tahu jika kelinci adalah mahluk paling mudah hamil dan melahirkan banyak anak

Tidak banyak yang ingin mengambil kelinci sebagai pasangan karena merepotkan meski yah bisa di bilang mahluk kelinci itu terkenal imut

Maka dari itu Kyungsoo sudah skeptis akan melewati masa nikah pertamanya. Tapi sekarang? Ia belum pernah di sambut begitu baik oleh ras serigala manapun

"Nah Kyungsoo lahirkan banyak bayi serigala di keluarga ini yah…" nasihat Ibu Chanyeol ramah, "Kau tahu kan bayi serigala sangatlah langka, serigala betina terkadang hanya bisa hamil sekali…" tambahnya memasang wajah sedih sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bicara dengan Appanya

"Saya mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo formal meski wajahnya tambah memerah setiap kali memasuki topik masa nikah, dia kan belum tahu detailnya…

"Jangan formal begitu!" sanggah Ibu Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau akan menjadi keluarga ini… tenang saja serigala itu memang sedikit kasar tapi mereka setia bukan main, jadi kau pasti akan baik baik saja…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Setelah hampir tengah malam menghabiskan waktu di keluarga Chanyeol, pasangannya ini pun mengantar Kyungsoo hingga ke depan rumahnya

Xiumin dan Chen yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, juga menyambut hangat kedatangan Chanyeol meski tidak bisa lama lama karena hari sudah malam

"Aku pulang dulu—jangan tidur malam" Chanyeol menyentil halus sebelah telinga Kyungsoo

"Aw! Kau…" Kyungsoo menekuk telingannya lalu mengusapnya pelan sementara Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah imut Kyungsoo

"Ingat tinggal 3 hari lagi…" tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat di depan Kyungsoo—memamerkan gelang ikatan mereka.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam erat, kedua gelang perak mereka saling berguling mendekat seakan memiliki magnet

"Kau pasanganku…" bisik Kyungsoo memberanikan diri—meraih wajah Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan dahinya di kening Chanyeol

"Kau juga pasanganku" balas Chanyeol seraya menutup matanya, menyesapi ikatan yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka.

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol percaya pilihan yang diambilnya tidak salah

"Ha~" Masih enggan, Chanyeol menarik dirinya, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyum menyesal, "Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Besok" Terakhir Kyungsoo melepaskan jemarinya yang melekat di tangan Chanyeol.

Sosok serigala itu perlahan berjalan lurus meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dalam kegelapan malam

Hari pertama masa nikah di mulai

"Semua murid kelas enam yang sudah mendapat pasangan harap baris bersama pasangannya dengan rapi!"

Ratusan murid yang mulai memasuki masa nikahnya, berkumpul di tengah lapangan

Para panitia yang telah bersiap, akhirnya mengatur mereka hingga membentuk barisan teratur

Setelah semuanya telah beres, Ketua Panitia dari dewan sekolah datang untuk memberikan beberapa peraturan

"Selama menjalani masa nikah pertama kalian. Masih masing pasangan harus tinggal terpisah dari rumah induk—atau rumah orangtua kalian! Kalian akan masuk secara random ke setiap pelosok hutan yang telah di tandai oleh panitia. Ingat, ini adalah latihan untuk masa depan kalian juga untuk melatih insting kalian di dunia nyata." Jelasnya panjang lebar

Seluruh peserta menggumamkan kata kata protes atau tidak setuju

Kyungsoo yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan, menggaruk telinga panjangnya gatal—iya, meski rumah orangtuanya dekat hutan bukan berarti Kyungsoo biasa hidup liar seorang diri

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo, jangan cemas—lihat ekormu sampai terkulai begitu"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar suara khas Chanyeol, "Ah maaf" Kyungsoo membenarkan ekornya sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau tenanglah, kita berdua—itulah tujuannya masa nikah"

"Iya" Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat

Ya, selama ada Chanyeol. Ia harus kuat. Sekarang mereka semua sudah mulai memasuki fase dewasa dan sudah seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa mengikuti sikap tenang Chanyeol

"Nah masa nikah tahun 212 di mulai!"

PRIITTTT

Secara teratur, setiap pasangan maju mendekati pagar selagi para panitia membagi pamflet sebagai buku petunjuk

Dari dalam hati sebenarnya Kyungsoo merutuk, apa gunanya buku petunjuk?! Pasti nanti akan sia sia, pikirnya

"Terima kasih" Chanyeollah yang mengambil pamflet dan beberapa peta menuju hutan yang namanya belum pernah mereka kenal

"Hutan Jounir?" eja Kyungsoo membaca nama hutan sebagai tempat mereka tinggal dalam pengasingan

"Iya" Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan antrian. Mereka berdiam dulu di pinggir lapangan selagi menunggu Chanyeol membaca seluruh peta di tangannya

"Kau mengerti letak hutan itu dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo takut membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol

"Hmm, lumayan" mata Chanyeol masih terus menelusuri isi peta, "Nah sudah! Ayo kita jalan!" Ia tutup petanya sebelum gantian memegang tangan Kyungsoo

Mereka berdua—dan beberapa pasangan lainnya sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lapangan lalu berpencar ke berbagai tempat

Berkat ingatan dan endusan hidung Chanyeol yang tajam, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam hutan Jounir.

Hutan itu sama seperti hutan biasa—hanya saja lebih lebat dan sekali lihat, Kyungsoo tahu tidak ada rumah satu pun mahluk di dalamnya

"Apa di sini seram…" kata Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan

"Tidak apa apa, ayo!" Chanyeol kembali menuntun Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam sambil sesekali menyingkirkan tanaman liar

"Ah! Tempat itu lumayan bagus…" Kedua mata tajam Chanyeol menangkap pohon tinggi besar yang di tengah tengah batangnya terlihat lubang cukup luas yang cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali

"Lihat Kyungsoo, ada rumput sebagai alasnya! Bukankah ini sempurna?" Kyungsoo ikut mendekat, dengan sedikit bantuan Chanyeol, ia bisa naik dan melihat ruangan ini

"Bagus…" jemari halus Kyungsoo meraba rumput lembut di tengah tengah pohon, "Ini bagus Chanyeol!" seru Kyungsoo antusias

"Benarkan?" kata Chanyeol ikut gembira, "Aku tahu ras kelinci memang suka tinggal di pohon… " kata Chanyeol sambil lalu namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya

Ia terperangah—tidak menyangka Chanyeol sampai memikirkan dirinya

"Nah supaya kau tidak ketakutan ketika malam, aku akan mencari daun atau tanaman merambat untuk membuat tirai di antara lubang ini, bagaimana? Kau suka?" Chanyeol menoleh dan seketika itu juga ia bingung mendapati Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menatapnya

"Ada apa? Kau tidak nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol agak khawatir

Kyungsoo langsung menampiknya, "Ini sempurna Chanyeol, terima kasih" ucapnya tulus

"Kau ini!" Chanyeol menepuk lembut tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lengannya, "Kita kan pasangan, sudah pasti kita harus saling melengkapi… berbaringlah… pasti kau merasa nyaman…"

Kyungsoo melirik ke bawahnya namun ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya jatuh lembut ke atas rumput

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Ini benar benar nyaman, coba kau berbaring, jangan malah…hei! kau ngapain!" Kyungsoo berseru panik karena kepala Chanyeol malah mendekatinya. Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya lalu mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Ciuman pertama mereka

Kyungsoo membalasnya sambil menutup kedua mata sementara membiarkan Chanyeol terus menciumnya.

Kedua telinga cokelat Chanyeol menegak ke atas dan ekornya bergoyang senang.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari daun dan makan malam untuk kita!" kata Chanyeol begitu saja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo saja sampai terbengong bengong melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol

"Tunggu Chan—aku ikut…" terlambat, Chanyeol telah berlari kencang—menghilang di antara pepohonan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya

"Chanyeol…." Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian wajahnya tersipu malu, ia menyukai ciuman Chanyeol—sangat menyukainya

Hampir menjelang malam—Chanyeol baru kembali membawa setumpuk wortel yang masih berdaun, seikat penuh tumbuhan merambat dan juga beberapa telur burung yang sedang di erami

"Kenapa kau mengambil telur telur itu Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sementara Chanyeol menaruh hasil buruannya di tengah tengah mereka

"Karena aku karnivora" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum suram, "Aku tidak suka makan sayuran tapi aku juga tidak mau berburu… kami biasanya bisa membeli daging siap beli di pasar, tapi kau tahu kan kita sekarang sedang di uji?"

"Oh~" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil telur itu lalu membawanya keluar, "Aku masakkan ya?" tawarnya sambil mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kering di dekat akar pohon

"Boleh kalau tidak merepotkan"

Kedua mahluk itu sibuk bekerja. Kyungsoo yang memasak telur dan Chanyeol yang mulai membuat tirai dari tumbuhan merambat sehingga lubang tempat mereka masuk bisa tertutup sempurna

"Nah selesai!" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihat hasil pekerjaannya

"Chanyeol, ayo kita makan!" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah luar

"Baik~~" Chanyeol turun melalui untaian jendela alami buatannya dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan telur hasil gorengannya yang beralaskan daun lebar kepada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih" Chanyeol menerimanya senang, jujur ia sudah sangat lapar dari tadi

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mahluk manis ini juga mengambil wortel yang tadi sempat ia cabut daunnya kemudian mulai menggigitnya lahap

"Kau makan lucu sekali Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol berhenti menyuap telur gorengnya, ia memandang takjub Kyungsoo yang malah merunduk malu dengan tangan masih memegangi wortel, "Ras kami memang suka makan cepat, maaf…" kata Kyungsoo segan

"Tidak apa apa, itu malah lucu hehehe, ayo kita makan lagi!" Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan tangannya

Kyungsoo yang mengerti Chanyeol barusan hanya memujinya mulai menyuap lagi wortelnya sambil berusaha memakannya dalam kecepatan normal

Malam semakin gelap. Kyungsoo yang seumur umur belum pernah tinggal di alam bebas mulai ketakutan. Telinganya semakin tegak berdiri—terlonjak mendengar bunyi sekecil apapun

Chanyeol yang mengerti akhirnya mematikan api unggun buatan Kyungsoo. Ia sebagai pejantan, menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah pohon mereka kemudian menutupi dengan tirai itu rapat rapat

"Ah mungkin besok aku harus menggantinya dengan kayu" keluh Chanyeol menyadari tirai itu masih belum bisa melindungi mereka sepenuhnya

"Memang ada ras berbahaya di sini Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo makin mundur ketakutan

"Tidak tidak, hanya saja kita harus jaga jaga" kata Chanyeol bersingut duduk mendekati Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan pasangannya itu, "Aku baca dari buku petunjuk, hutan ini ada pemiliknya, jadi kita harus jaga sikap, ingat Kyungsoo, Jangan ambil apapun ok? Kau di dalam saja, biar aku mencari makan, mengambil air, mengerti?" kata Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan dominasinya

Kyungsoo mengangguk—ia sadar betul sifat asli kelinci yang penakut masih terus melekat di dirinya

"Dan kalau kau butuh keluar, kau harus bersamaku!"

"Iya…"

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, sekarang tidurlah… kau pasti lelah" Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo berbaring beralaskan rumput lembut yang tumbuh di dalam lubang pohon.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menurut, ia bergeser—memberi ruang lebih untuk Chanyeol di sebelahnya

Chanyeol tidur menyusul Kyungsoo sambil tubuhnya berpaling menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga

"Tidurlah… tidak akan ada apa apa" tangan Chanyeol terangkat—berniat menurunkan telinga panjang Kyungsoo yang masih waspada

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa tidur…" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, ia mengibaskan ekornya kesana kemari sementara kedua mata bulatnya memandang Chanyeol penuh arti

"Oh.. itu.." Chanyeol sendiri juga salah tingkah

"Ini mulai masuk masa nikah kan Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku

"Jadi ini tanda tandanya?" suara Kyungsoo mulai melemah, ia tanpa sadar meremas baju Chanyeol di depannya

Chanyeol yang dari tadi menghindari menatap mata Kyungsoo lama lama, mulai tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Mendadak wajahnya terangkat—memandang Kyungsoo lebih dekat

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kedua mata Chanyeol menggelap di bawah sinar bulan yang masih menyinari mereka

"Chanyeol…." Pinta Kyungsoo—keringat dingin memenuhi keningnya

"Tapi…" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya—berusaha menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak hebat di dalam tubuhnya, "Mahkluk lain bisa melihat kita Kyungsoo… argh sial! Seharusnya dari tadi aku memasang pintu kayu!" umpat Chanyeol mengerang marah

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi aneh yang berpusar di tubuhnya, matanya terus melayangkan tatapa memohon kearah Chanyeol.

Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa semua bilang kalau bisa harus melewati masa nikah pertama, sungguh ini sangat menyiksa! Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kai—teman Chanyeol yang pernah di ceritakan, ketika dia memilih untuk melewati malam ini

"Baik, pelan pelan Kyungsoo, tenang…" Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin mengucapkannya, "Kemarilah…"

Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain Chanyeol, menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sang penjantan

Chanyeol mengangkat bajunya—mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lembut

"Oke…" Kyungsoo sih tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan napas memburunya. Ia hanya berusaha menggeram—mengontrol suara beratnya sendiri sementara tangannya akhirnya menyerah, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan. Ia juga merasa tersiksa

Secara relfeks, Chanyeol menanggalkan satu persatu baju yang di pakai Kyungsoo sebelum mengangkat kaus dan celana miliknya juga

"Chanyeol…" panggil Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol—sedikit bernapas lega karena panas tubuh Chanyeol berhasil meredakan rasa gelisahnya

Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak, matanya tertutup rapat, "Kyungsoo…" Ia merapatkan pelukan mereka hingga tubuh mereka bersatu tanpa ada cela sedikitpun

Ditemani terang bulan yang mulai meredup, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mulai menikmati malam pertama mereka…

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol bekerja ekstra keras sejak matahari mulai beranjak tinggi. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan bentuk kayu yang pas dari beberapa pohon kecil di ujung sungai

Dengan alat seadanya dan sebuah batu besar, Chanyeol berusaha memasang pintu sekuat yang ia bisa

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sibuk membereskan bagian dalam sambil menganyam beberapa benang kapas yang ia temukan dari kepompong di sekeliling pepohonan

Lumayan untuk selimut mereka, pikir Kyungsoo riang.

Ini sudah hari kedua mereka di hutan—masih ada 28 hari lagi sebelum bisa pulang, jadi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo harus membuat diri mereka nyaman di sini

"Selesai!"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari aktivitasnya, bunyi pintu terbuka menyambutnya, "Ba!" ujar Chanyeol mau mengagetkan Kyungsoo

"Hehehehe" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil

"Hei aku mau mengejutkanmu, bukan membuatmu tertawa!" Chanyeol bergabung di sebelah Kyungsoo lalu mencubit gemas pasangannya itu

"Tapi Chanyeol, nanti cahaya bulan masuk dari sebelah mana?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak suka kegelapan malam

"Ada lubang kecil di sebelah sana—" unjuk Chanyeol agak tinggi di atas kepala mereka, "Tenang saja, masih kelihatan kok…"

"Oh" Kyungsoo kembali sibuk menyambung pelan pelan setiap helai benang kalau Chanyeol tidak bersingut mendekat dan mulai mencium pipinya

"Chanyeol!" tegur Kyungsoo meski ia tidak menghentikan sikap Chanyeol

"Bukan salahku" balas Chanyeol masih sibuk menghadiahi ciuman kecil di wajah Kyungsoo, "Ini kan memang masanya menikah… instingku yang berbicara" kata Chanyeol mencari pembelaan

Tidak heran jika Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus, "Instingku tidak berbicara begitu?" sangkal Kyungsoo enteng

"Lantas instingmu bicara apa hmm?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya—menatap lekat Kyungsoo dengan sedikit sorot mata jahil

"Instingku… bicara…." Kyungsoo sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol yang mulai menatapnya sayu

"Apa?" desak Chanyeol mulai terbawa suasana

"Aku lapar!"

"Aishhh" Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya, "Baik aku carikan makan siang kita dulu" Dengan enggan, Chanyeol beranjak dari sisi Kyungsoo lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala asli supaya lebih cepat berlari

"Carikan aku wortel yang enak ya!" Kyungsoo melambai dari depan pintu sambil terkekeh melihat sikap buru buru Chanyeol

Mahluk kelinci itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah pohon sambil bergumam riang. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika tingkah laku ia dan Chanyeol sejak kemarin telah di monitori oleh dua pasang peri hutan tak jauh dari tempat mereka

"Si pejantan tampan juga" kata peri hutan pertama yang berambut bergelombang kepada temannya yang berambut lurus pirang

"Tapi dia serigala" sahut temannya malas, "Mereka terkenal hanya setia sampai mati pada satu pasangan—percuma saja kita goda dia, tidak akan berhasil"

"Iya tidak seperti pasangan tahun lalu, kita berhasil membuat mereka terpisah hehehehe"

Ya sebenarnya dalam ujian ini—bukan hanya uji mental tiap pasangan yang di uji dengan tinggal di hutan liar, namun tingkat kesetiaan pasangan juga.

Karena dokumen sah keluar ketika masa nikah selesai sehingga pasangan yang belum yakin atau memutuskan berpisah saat menjalani masa nikah, bisa langsung mengajukan pembatalan tanpa di tuntut oleh negara

Ya, pembentukan pasangan di sini tidak semudah di dunia manusia pada umumnya. Di sini, perceraian sangatlah di tentang dan kalau tetap menginginkan itu terjadi maka denda yang di tanggung sangatlah besar

Ingat kan Xiumin pernah memperingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mencari jodoh yang setia? Inilah alasan di balik peringatan Xiumin waktu itu

"Tapi—" kata si rambut pirang terus mengamati Kyungsoo yang asyik membuat selimut di dalam, "Si kelinci boleh juga kita takut takuti hehehe, dia sepertinya penakut…"

"Hmm, boleh! Daripada kita tidak ada kerjaan!" katanya menimbang nimbang usul temannya itu

"Ayo!" Kedua wanita cantik itu merubah wujud mereka menjadi lebih kecil lalu dengan sayap transparan mereka, keduanya terbang masuk melalui celah di atas

"Hmmm~" Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil terus bekerja, ia mana menyadari jika dua mahluk kecil terbang mendekatinya kemudian…

"Eh?!" Kyungsoo terkesiap melihat rajutan tiba tiba terangkat keatas lalu melayang di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, "Mwo? Tidakk!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris sambil beranjak bangun keluar dari rumah pohonnya

BUKK

"Ugh" tubuh serigala Chanyeol menabrak kaki Kyungsoo yang ingin lari, dengan cepat pasangannya itu berubah menjadi bentuk manusia lagi sambil menenteng satu keranjang penuh makanan

"Ada apa Kyungsoo!" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Itu tadi Chan!" Kyungsoo malah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu sang serigala

"Apa?"

"Rajutanku melayang layang!" pekik Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol

"Melayang?" Chanyeol melirik kesekelilingnya—hening, tidak ada satupun gerak mencurigakan mengingat telinga Chanyeol bisa mendengar bunyi dari puluhan kilometer

"Tidak ada apa apa di sini Kyungsoo, kau hanya berkhayal" bujuk Chanyeol mau melepas tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggelayut di depannya, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Aku benar benar melihatnya Chanyeol… ada hantu di sini!"

"Tidak ada hantu!" Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo agak keras hingga betinanya itu merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap terkejut ke arah Chanyeol

"Ah maaf… aku tadi…" Sebagai serigala, sifat pemarahnya memang susah di kontrol, ia hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan bersalah pada Kyungsoo

"Kita makan saja ya" rayu Chanyeol memperlihatkan keranjang makanan di depannya

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo menjawab lesu

Kali ini mereka makan dalam diam, membuat Chanyeol jadi tidak enak sendiri. Bukannya dia tidak mau mempercayai Kyungsoo, tapi hantu… di siang hari? Apa bukan karena Kyungsoo terlalu paranoid?

Sepanjang sore, diam masih menyelimuti mereka. Sifat kelinci Kyungsoo yang tidak suka di bentak membuatnya agak menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut di marahi seperti tadi

"Kemarilah…" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya, ia gantian memeluk Kyungsoo erat erat—merasakan kehangatan dan desahan nyaman dari Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bohong" rajuk Kyungsoo menekuk wajah manisnya

"Hahaha, iya aku yang salah…" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Jadi kita baikan?"

Bibir Kyungsoo berkedut membentuk senyuman yang Chanyeol sukai sambil—seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menaruh keningnya di dahi Chanyeol, "Kita pasangan bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo restoris

"Kita pasangan" jawab Chanyeol setuju

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sebelum kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu lalu seperti refleks, Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo lebih dekat untuk menciumnya

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Chanyeol pelan, kepalan tangannya di balik tubuh Chanyeol semakin mempendek jarak mereka sebelum ekor mata Kyungsoo menangkap bayangan hitam mencurigakan dari atas jendelanya

"Ahhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Ciuman Chanyeol terlepas dan ia pun ikut memandangi wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo, "Ada apa Kyungsoo, hei!" Chanyeol menampar lembut pipi Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berpaling nyaris menahan tangis ketakutannya, "Sudah kubilang di sini menakutkan! Tadi ada bayangan hitam di atas sana…"

Kali ini Chanyeol menatap lama kearah Kyungsoo

"Sungguh… aku tidak bohong" ucap Kyungsoo lemah, "Lihat saja Chan—di atas sana!"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, namun tidak ada apa apa. Hanya segelintir daun yang bergerak menyerupai…

"Itu hanya daun Kyungsoo…" jelas Chanyeol lelah berdebat, "Kenapa kau sampai ketakutan seperti itu"

"Itu bukan daun! Aku melihat jelas! Wajahnya seperti perempuan!" kata Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, ia berhenti panik saat melihat ada kilatan ragu di mata Chanyeol

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu… hanya saja—"

"Apa?!" tuntut Kyungsoo marah

"Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol meremas kedua lengan Kyungsoo dari depan, "Rasmu itu bukankah memang terkenal penakut? tapi bukan berarti itu buruk, sungguh!" tambah Chanyeol saat menyaksikan perubahan wajah Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu banyak yah soal ras kelinci" Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, ia memalingkan muka saat berkata, "Kalau kau sudah mengenal kami kenapa kau masih mau mengambilku menjadi pasangan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terluka

Ia bukannya tidak tahu alasan utama Chanyeol mengambilnya menjadi pasangan, namun sekali ini saja, Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kalimat itu

"Karena kau bisa melahirkan dalam jumlah banyak"

Dasar bodoh! Maki Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa perasaannya tambah tersayat saat mendengar kata kata Chanyeol

"Iya…" Kyungsoo menguatkan suaranya yang mau menangis, "Benar… keturunan… memangnya kau melihatku dari sisi apalagi…" Kyungsoo menyamarkan suara sedihnya dengan tawa hambar

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol bersuara janggal, "Kau bukankah menerimaku karena kebetulan saja, aku yang mengajakmu pertama kali… bagaimana jika itu ras lain? Kau akan tetap menerimanya juga kan?" tantang Chanyeol entah sejak kapan hatinya memanas—menahan amarah

"Tidak seperti itu!" jerit Kyungsoo pecah tangisannya malam ini, "Apa tidak bisa sekali saja… serigala berbicara baik baik!" tuduh Kyungsoo membalas tatapan berang Chanyeol

"Dan apa tidak bisa kelinci berhenti bersikap lemah?" kata Chanyeol terus saja amarahnya terpancing

Padahal tadi mereka hanya bertengkar kecil namun kenapa sekarang mereka malah benar benar bertengkar serius tak ada habisnya

Sepasang mahkluk itu saling menahan ucapan yang tertahan di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sibuk menghapus air matanya sementara Chanyeol hanya membuang muka—menghindari perkataan kasar yang mungkin ia ucapkan lagi

"Aku mau tidur…" kata Chanyeol langsung berbaring—membanting tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk

Kyungsoo memandang nanar punggung Chanyeol. Ia menangis lagi. Memikirkan semuanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol belum terikat dengannya… dan lagipula masa nikah mereka masih lebih dari 3 minggu. Chanyeol bisa saja membatalkannya lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan itu. Ia memang bodoh! Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta semudah ini! Padahal sang pejantan belum tentu membalas cintanya

Akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut berbaring ke arah berlawanan sehingga mereka saling memunggungi. Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan matanya—berharap nanti ketika mereka terbangun, Chanyeol sudah bisa bersikap baik seperti biasanya

Tapi harapan Kyungsoo nyatanya sia sia saja

Saat ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya—entah kemana Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu. Bukankah Chanyeol pernah melarangnya keluar seorang diri

Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil memikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi

"Apa mungkin Chanyeol keluar dari hutan seorang diri? Membatalkan pasangan denganku?" pikir Kyungsoo kalut

"Tidak! Tidak, jangan berpikir buruk… ayolah Kyungsoo kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi! Chanyeol akan makin tidak suka padamu!" Kyungsoo mengangguk pahit berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Namun lagi lagi dua peri hutan itu datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Mereka yang mendengar suara bertengkar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menggema kesetiap sudut hutan membuat kedua orang ini makin berteriak senang

"Rencana kita berhasil!" pekik si rambut pirang gembira, "Ternyata pasangan ini juga masih dangkal…" ejeknya menatap wajah lesu Kyungsoo

"Iya… jadi… apa kita sudahi saja?" Temannya berambut lurus melempar tatapan penuh arti, sang rambut pirang pun mengerti

"Kita kerjai untuk terakhir kali gimana? Mumpung Ratu tidak ada di tempat nih hehehehe"

"Baiklah!" Kedua peri hutan itu kembali terbang mendekati rumah pohon Kyungsoo. Sedikit menggunakan kekuatan mereka, kedua peri ini membuat tubuh mereka transparan—tak terlihat

"1… 2… 3!" Salah satu dari mereka memberi aba aba sebelum kedua peri ini dengan sengaja mengguncangkan tanah sekitar pohon tempat tinggal Kyungsoo

"Ha…" Kyungsoo yang merasa bumi bergetar langsung panik, ia keluar dari dalam pohon sambil matanya mencari cari sosok Chanyeol…

"Chan… CHANYEOL!" Teriak Kyungsoo meminta pertolongan

Suara lantang Kyungsoo menggema keseluruh penjuru hutan. Chanyeol yang ketika itu sedang menjernihkan pikiran di tepi sungai, tiba tiba telinganya berdiri tegak

Mata tajam Chanyeol berubah menyeramkan ketika menyadari teriakan itu berasal dari

"KYUNGSOO…" gertak Chanyeol di sela sela gigi runcingnya. Dengan terburu buru, ia berubah menjadi sosok serigala kemudian berlari kencang menembus ke dalam hutan

Sementara itu~

Kedua peri itu terlalu banyak bersenang senang. Mereka tertawa tanpa bisa di dengar Kyungsoo saat terus sengaja mengguncangkan tanah yang membuat sang kelinci berada di ujung tanduk

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling—tidak, bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak muncul juga

"Aku takut…" bisik Kyungsoo terus berpegangan dengan akar pohon sampai tubuhnya terjatuh di tanah

"Dan apa tidak bisa kelinci berhenti bersikap lemah?" Ucapan Chanyeol kala itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak

"Tidak, aku harus kuat! Dengan atau tanpa Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan—dia ada ras yang memang berada paling bawah di rantai makanan

Jadi tidak heran jika Kyungsoo lebih lemah dari ras lainnya

Kyungsoo menggeram sejenak

PLUMM

Tubuh Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kelinci putih yang kemudian refleks menggali tanah dengan kedua kaki mungilnya

SRAKKK

Lubang yang di galinya mulai melebar, pas untuk Kyungsoo masuk sambil terus menerus menggali terowongan—menghindar sejauh mungkin dari rumah pohon tempat tinggalnya

Kyungsoo mana tahu jika hanya selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol datang dalam wujud serigalanya lalu menjejakkan kakinya kuat kuat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol berubah menjadi manusia dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah

"Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo kau di mana?" cecar Chanyeol mencari cari dalam pohon meski percuma, sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di manapun

"Tidak… Kyungsoo!" suara teriakan Chanyeol berbaur dengan lolongan serigala. Chanyeol benar benar marah.

Kedua peri yang tadi membuat gempa bumi buatan tersadar dengan lolongan seram Chanyeol. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan panik

"Dia datang! Kita harus cepat pergi!" kata rambut pirang lekas menghilang dari tempat itu

"Ayo!"

PLUM

Kedua peri itu berhasil menghilang tanpa jejak namun tidak bagi Chanyeol. Mata serigalanya memandang nanar keadaan sekitar rumah pohon

Kyungsoo tidak berbohong, memang ada yang aneh di sini dan bodohnya Chanyeol sempat sempatnya tidak percaya

Apa bisa Kyungsoo memporak porandakan sekitar pohon hingga berantakan seperti ini?

"Tidak… pasti ini perbuatan mahluk lain" Chanyeol menggeram marah. Emosinya sebagai serigala mudah membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat berubah bentuk.

Sesosok serigala berbulu cokelat tua itu berlarian mengelilingi sekitar kediamannya dan Kyungsoo, berharap bisa mencari sosok Kyungsoo di sela sela pepohonan

Tapi percuma, Chanyeol tidak melihat ada jejak kaki sedikitpun

"Jangan jangan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kelinci…" Chanyeol tambah berlari kencang, menabrak dan menyayat apa saja dengan kuku tajamnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau seluruh isi hutan berantakan akibat perbuatannya

"Yang penting aku harus menemukan Kyungsoo… " kata Chanyeol terus berlarian ke sisi kanan

"Siapa kau?! Berani beraninya aku merusak hutan milikku!"

Grrrrr

Chanyeol hanya balas menggeram marah sambil memasang kuda kuda di depan mahluk wanita yang bisa melayang di depannya

"Berubahlah kalau kau ingin bicara" ancam sosok itu berwibawa

Chanyeol tidak takut, sekejap ia kembali bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya namun pandangannya masih menyala nyala, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Ternyata kau yang selama ini mengganggu kami? Apa salah pasanganku sampai kau membuatnya kabur ketakutan! Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengacak acak milikmu sebentar!" katanya menantang

"Aku mengganggumu?" sosok itu tambah marah mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Panitia sudah mendapat ijinku ketika mereka menempatkan tiap mahluk pada masa nikah dan aku tidak melarangnya! Kami hanya—tunggu sebentar…" mendadak sosok ini berpikir sesuatu

"Mereka…" geramnya marah, ia berpaling ke belakang, menjentikkan jemarinya, "Prajurit!"

ZINGG

Dari udara kosong munculnya sekelompok wanita memakai sayap berukuran mini di depan Chanyeol

"Mwo? Mahluk apa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya Chanyeol tambah tidak mengerti

Sosok yang sebesar Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil berbisik pada pasukannya, "Aku akan menyelidiki masalahmu… jujur kami tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun! Kami ini hidup di hutan… peraturan hutan dan hukumannya jauh lebih berat dari perkiraanmu. Dan jika benar pihak kami yang bersalah, aku pastikan akan menghukum peri hutan itu!"

"Peri hutan?"

"Ya, peri hutan—ada banyak peri di sini, tapi biasanya kami tidak memperlihatkan diri dan aku—" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku adalah Ratu peri hutan"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung, "Aku tidak—"

Sang ratu mengangkat tangannya, "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita akan tahu"

Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua peri yang tertunduk malu di bawah tatapan sang Ratu dan juga Chanyeol

"Apakah kalian lagi" sang Ratu mendesah panjang, "Yang mengganggu pasangan ini?"

Kedua peri itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi, "Maafkan kami ratu!" ucap mereka ketakutan, "Tapi kan memang tugas kami untuk menguji setiap pasangan di masa nikah bukan?" bela si rambut pirang tidak mau kalah

"Menguji! Bukan menghancurkan hubungan mereka!" tegur sang Ratu keras

"Jadi kalian… yang di lihat Kyungsoo saat itu?" tanya Chanyeol baru paham semua ini

"I..iya" jawab mereka berdua kembali tertunduk

"Kalian?!" Chanyeol hampir saja bergerak ingin menangkap kedua peri itu kalau lengan Ratu tidak menahannya

"Mereka aku jamin akan menanggung hukumannya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo! Dia entah berada di mana sekarang!" tuntut Chanyeol saat panik menyergap dirinya

Sang Ratu tersenyum lebar, "Pasukanku sedang mencarinya, mereka akan sebentar lagi untuk melapor…"

Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama. Segerombolan peri lain muncul dan memberitahukan jika ada lubang besar di sebelah sayap barat hutan dekat tanaman wortel

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu bergegas berubah lagi menjadi serigala dan melaju kencang mendahului Ratu

"Aishh kenapa aku tidak mencari saja disana!" pikir Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya

Srettt

Chanyeol mengerem langkah besarnya dan berdiri mematung di ujung—saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo berwujud kelinci sedang mengintip gusar dari balik lubangnya

Wooooooo~

Chanyeol melolong tinggi beberapa kali—bermaksud memanggil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih tidak keluar, ia hanya menekuk kakinya dan menggulung tubuhnya sebagai proteksi

"Aishh, dia masih marah padaku!" Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain. Dialah yang berubah lagi sambil berjalan perlahan lahan ke arah Kyungsoo

"Ini aku… keluarlah Kyungsoo… ayo…" Chanyeol berlutut di depan lubang kelinci, kedua tangannya terbentang lebar lebar

Sang Ratu dan para peri yang datang terlambat hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih. Secara tidak langsung ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab

"Aku minta maaf!" seru Chanyeol mengaku salah, "Aku tidak mempercayaimu! Aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu dari awal… maaf Kyungsoo, aku… aku tahu aku itu serigala bermulut kasar sampai bisa menyakitimu, tapi ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah sengaja melakukannya… kau tetap pasanganku… Kyungsoo"

Pengakuan Chanyeol begitu lugas dan apa adanya. Bohong kalau mata kelinci Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat kejujuran dari tatapan Chanyeol

SREKK

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu melompat senang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi sambil memeluk erat sosok kelinci Kyungsoo

PLUMP

Tubuh kelinci Kyungsoo berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sosok manusia lagi

"Aku maafkan" balas Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Chanyeol penuh kerinduan

"Yey…. Mereka rujuk!" seluruh peri berteriak gembira bersama dengan sang Ratu terkecuali…

Kedua peri hutan yang menekuk wajahnya—tahu hukuman telah menanti mereka

"Mwo! Mereka kan?!" Kyungsoo yang belum tahu apapun, bersembunyi di balik bahu Chanyeol—memandang takut kepada sekumpulan peri mungil yang terbang di angkasa

"Semua sudah jelas Kyungsoo, hanya salah paham… merekalah pemilik hutan sebenarnya tapi ada dua peri yang sangat kurang kerjaan sampai menakutimu" ujar Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya

"Ha? Berarti selama ini yang kulihat itu?"

"Benar Kyungsoo…" Sang Ratu akhirnya mendekat, "Aku benar benar minta maaf atas perlakuan mereka… sehingga membuat masa nikah kalian berantakan" ucapnya

"Ah tidak apa apa" Bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf semuanya telah cukup. Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun lagi

"Tidak tidak" sanggah Ratu menggeleng tidak sabaran, "Kalian berhak mendapatkan waktu berdua kalian kembali… jadi—kami semua akan menjauhi rumah pohon kalian untuk sementara, bagaimana?" tawarnya

"Tidak sampai seperti itu" muka Kyungsoo yang kotor karena mendekam seharian di dalam tanah, perlahan merah merona

"Betul kata Ratu, aku belum cukup membuahimu" goda Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo

"Jangan bicara tidak sopan! Kau ini!"

Gelak tawa mengudara di udara malam itu. Dalam suasana hangat tersebut sang Ratu memenuhi janjinya. Ia perlahan lahan mundur bersama pasukannya kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdua saja di dalam rumah pohon mereka

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat erat sambil sesekali jemarinya perlahan membuka pakaian Kyungsoo

"Sebentar…" Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap memejamkan mata akhirnya mengerjap bingung kearah Chanyeol

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah, "Kau ingat kita pernah bertengkar karena aku mengatakan hanya menginginkan keturunan ketika mengambilmu menjadi pasangan?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, "Ingat" jawabnya dengan napas tercekat

"Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu di sini…" untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol tampak gelisah dan salah tingkah di depannya, "Aku tidak menganggapmu serendah itu Kyungsoo… aku benar benar bahagia menjadikanmu pasangan dan itu bukan hanya faktor keturunan…." Jelasnya mencoba terus menatap kedua mata bening Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu" Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh pengertian

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Chanyeol mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, "Aku juga sudah mengataimu, jadi kita impas… hehehehe, tidak apa apa, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu Chan…"

Senyum Chanyeol menghilang, ia tidak tahan lagi. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih tekuk Kyungsoo lalu membawanya dalam ciuman panjang

Ciuman termanis yang pernah Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo

Dan ciuman itu membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pada malam panjang tak berujung…

Sisa waktu masa nikah telah hampir habis.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak mengalami kesusahan apapun, bisa hidup nyaman dan tentram di dalam hutan.

Mereka bahkan sering mengunjungi bagian hutan yang lain ketika Kyungsoo menginginkannya.

Ya, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol agak heran. Kyungsoonya—pasangan hidupnya. Pola makan dan tidur bertambah dua kali lipat setiap minggunya

Dan itu tidak mengherankan jika sekarang—Kyungsoo tampak gemuk saat tidur bermalas malasan pada siang itu.

Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil air pun hanya bisa mendesah kesal

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol agak marah

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo santai, ia malah kembali menutup matanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak masuk dan mengganggu acara tidur Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah terlalu banyak tiduran Kyungsoo, ayo bangun! Olahraga sedikit!" tegurnya

"Tidak mau… aku lelah!" tolaknya

"Ha? Lelah darimana?" Chanyeol baru mau berdebat lagi ketika Ratu peri yang kala itu datang dengan berjalan kaki, mampir ke rumah pohon mereka

"Ah ada apa Ratu?" sapa Chanyeol hormat mengingat, Ratu menepati janjinya dengan memberikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo privasi beberapa minggu kemarin

Ratu tak menjawab salam Chanyeol dan malah bergerak berani masuk ke dalam—menatap Kyungsoo seksama, "Ah jadi benar kata bawahanku… ada mahkluk yang sedang hamil di hutan kami.." gumamnya pelan seakan tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang kaget bukan main

"Hamil?!" seru Chanyeol membuyarkan acara tidur Kyungsoo. Pasangannya itu pun terlonjak dan menatap sosok Ratu itu dengan pandangan menilai

"Siapa yang hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Kau Kyungsoo" jelas Ratu bernada keibuan

"Jadi…" Chanyeol melirik tubuh Kyungsoo lebih seksama tapi tak lama ia harus mengerang kecewa, "Ratu, perut Kyungsoo tidak buncit jadi mungkin saja bawahanmu melaporkan makhluk yang salah"

Ratu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak baca buku petunjuk mengenai ras kelinci? Kalau kau membaca, kau pasti tahu jika ras Kyungsoo ini, hamil dalam kondisi badan menggemuk, bukan perut membuncit…. Ingat, setiap ras berbeda beda, dia bukan klan serigala"

"Ha? Jadi betul…" Chanyeol memandang takjub sosok Kyungsoo yang berbaring malas sementara Kyungsoo terus menatap perubahan tubuhnya yang memang—semakin gemuk dari hari ke hari

"Aku hamil…"

"Ya, kamu hamil! Akhirnya!" Chanyeol memangku tubuh Kyungsoo sambil tak henti memberikan ciuman hangat di pipi Kyungsoo, "kali ini kau harus hati hati… di dalam rumah saja, biar aku yang menjagamu" titah Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya

Kyungsoo mengangguk nurut, "Baik Chan" jawabnya di sertai senyum sumringah, ternyata memang benar tebakan Ibunya, ia memang cepat hamil

"Jadi menurut Ratu, berapa usia kandungan pasanganku?" tanya Chanyeol beralih ke sosok di depannya, Kyungsoo juga ikut menatap ingin tahu

Ratu sok memasang tampang berpikir, "Hmm…. 2 minggu?" katanya misterius

"Oh baru dua minggu" ucap Chansoo bersamaan

"Aigooo apa kalian tidak tahu kalau umur kehamilan kelinci paling tua hanya dua minggu?!" kata Ratu saking gemasnya melihat reaksi datar Chansoo

"Mwo?! Jadi maksud Ratu?" Chanyeol memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo yang ikut mengkerut ketakutan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Menurut kalian kenapa aku kemari hari ini?" kata sang Ratu keluar betenya, "Aishh dasar lamban, biar aku suruh dua orang peri untuk membantu persalinan Kyungsoo hari ini juga!"

"APA?!"

Selang 15 menit, Ratu dan para bawahannya telah sibuk mondar mandir di dalam rumah pohon Chansoo. Chanyeol sendiri sudah di tahan tidak boleh masuk kedalam sementara Kyungsoo di paksa melatih nafas berulang kali

"Soalnya tanda tanda kehamilannya belum ada, jadi kita harus merangsang betinanya agar siap melahirkan" jelas Ratu ketika Chanyeol mempertanyakan ada bunyi aneh dari suara Kyungsoo

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk! Aku sudah membaca seluruh petunjuk mengenai ras kelinci! Dan aku tidak melihat ada larangan kenapa sang jantan tidak boleh menemani pasangannya melahirkan!" tuntut Chanyeol memperlihatkan buku panduannya ke tangan sang Ratu

"Karena—"

"ARGHH! SAKIT!" Ucapan sang Ratu terpotong oleh teriakan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang segera mendengar itu, tiba tiba saja merasa tubuhnya memanas—ia sudah siap meloncat masuk ke dalam kalau tidak di tahan Ratu peri hutan

"Kau lihat? Kau itu ras serigala Chanyeol… kau paling tidak tahan mendengar pasanganmu kesakitan, coba bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kau masuk ke dalam dan tak sengaja melukai bayimu sendiri? Kau akan menyesal nantinya Chanyeol"

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa setuju meski di dalam hati.

Berulang kali teriakan kesakitan muncul dari bibir Kyungsoo dan semakin lama, teriakan itu terdengar tambah memilukan

Chanyeol sangat frustasi, ia menahan sekuat tenaga tubuhnya yang hampir berubah menjadi serigala sepenuhnya akibat erangan Kyungsoo

"Tahan Chanyeol! Tahankan, itu hanya bayimu, bukan musuh…" Kalimat itu di ulang Chanyeol berkali kali—berharap paling tidak mengingat bayinya membuat Chanyeol bisa bertahan menunggu di luar

"Chan… Chanyeol! Sakit! Arghh!…."

ZINGG

Teriakan Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja. Chanyeol langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menatap ketakutan pada Ratu di sebelahnya

"Apa Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol sampai tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Tunggu!" Ratu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Keduanya terdiam begitu bunyi pintu terbuka pelan di hadapan mereka

Munculah sosok dua peri yang dulu sempat mengerjai Kyungsoo penuh peluh keringat, "Sang kelinci selamat—dia hanya sedang pingsan kelelahan setelah melahirkan bayi ke empatnya" Agak sungkan, salah satu peri menatap kearah Chanyeol, "Selamat kau sudah menjadi Ayah…."

"Aku…" Chanyeol membeku di tempat, ia bahkan tidak sadar berjalan memasuki pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo terkulai lemas dengan sebuah selimut lembut yang membungkus keempat bayi mereka

3 serigala jantan dan satu kelinci betina dalam sosok asli. Memang bayi baru lahir bentuknya seperti itu, mereka akan berubah wujud ketika mencapai umur 1 bulan

"Mereka…" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak gemetar mengusap lembut bulu halus serigala yang berwarna sama persis seperti miliknya, ketiga serigala itu seperti anak kembar sementara satu kelinci ini…

"Mirip Kyungsoo…" puji Chanyeol saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kaki mungil sang bayi, kecil sekali dan lembut. Pikir Chanyeol

"Selamat ya!" bisik Ratu sengaja, takut membangunkan Kyungsoo, "Besok bawalah mereka ke rumah sakit—potong masa nikahmu lebih cepat, sekolah akan mengerti… Kyungsoo butuh tempat yang lebih layak untuk istirahat" katanya memberi nasihat

"Baiklah Ratu, ah terima kasih untuk bantuannya" ucap Chanyeol sungguh sungguh

Ratu tersenyum bahagia, "Dengan ini hukuman peri ku lunas padamu… nah sekarang kau membutuhkan…" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke dekat Kyungsoo

Dan munculah sebuah keranjang kayu halus lengkap dengan kasur mungil guna menaruh bayi bayi Chansoo, "Hadiah terakhir dariku" kata sang Ratu tersenyum simpul

"Sekali lagi terima kasih…." Kata Chanyeol merasa tersentuh

Sang Ratu mengangguk pelan sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam rumah pohon

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Kyungsoo…" Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Kyungsoo sedangkan tangannya satu lagi bergerak melingkar—melindungi ketiga bayi mereka

"Terima kasih…" Chanyeol mencium singkat pipi Kyungsoo kemudian terjaga seharian sampai Kyungsoo tersadar

"4 bayi?"

"Kecilkan suaramu Baekhyun, ini rumah sakit!" tegur Kyungsoo yang tersenyum berseri seri di atas tempat tidur

Ya setelah ia sadar pada malam harinya. Chanyeol langsung saja membawa pasangannya itu beserta bayi mereka keluar dari hutan—setelah meminta ijin dari panitia tentunya karena ada peraturan jika setiap betina, yang telah melahirkan, harus di rawat secepatnya dirumah sakit.

Begitu pula dengan bayi bayi mereka.

"Hanya saja aku takjub mendengarmu telah melahirkan… lihat aku? Aku saja masih hamil! Kau enak sekali Kyungsoo!" gerutu Baekhyun mengelus perut besarnya. Ternyata masa hamil ras kucing cenderung lebih lama dari hewan lainnya

"Hehehehe"

"Oh ya mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun melihat kamar Kyungsoo kosong melompong

"Dia melihat bayi kami di kamar tidur…" jelas Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya Chanyeol senang sekali dengan bayi bayi kami, dia tidak marah aku melahirkan bayi sebanyak itu"

"Marah?" Baekhyun mendengus keras, "Dia malah berkata padaku kalau bisa kau hamil lagi!" katanya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa renyah di atas kasur, "Pejantanmu itu! Dia aslinya memang serigala berbahaya!"

"Tapi dia baik padaku" kata Kyungsoo membela pasangannya sendiri. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri bagaimana seluruh sanak keluarga Chanyeol selama 3 hari berturut turut datang ke rumah sakit lalu mengucapkan selamat tiada hentinya

Karena—Kyungsoo baru tahu dari Chanyeol, kalau Kyungsoo adalah pasangan pertama di ras mereka yang pernah melahirkan bayi sebanyak itu.

3 bayi serigala jantan! Dan sebagai pelengkapnya, ada bayi kelinci mungil betina juga

"Oh ya mana Sehun—"

"Hai Kyungsoo!" baru saja pejantan Baekhyun di bicarakan, dia muncul masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo bersama sama dengan Chanyeol

"Sehun habis melihat bayi kita tadi" jelas Chanyeol membaca air muka Kyungsoo, ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil terus menerus menatap Kyungsoo tiada hentinya

"Hei hei, kami masih di sini! Jangan bermesraan melulu!" tegur Sehun geleng geleng kepala, "Oh ya kau sudah check up Baekie? Siapa tahu kita bisa dapat banyak bayi seperti Chanyeol!" kata Sehun penuh harap

"Aku tidak tahu!" Baekie cemberut, "Lagipula melahirkan itu sakit kata Umma! Kau malah minta bayi banyak lagi!"

"Bukan begitu Baekie—" pembelaan Sehun terdengar lemah, hingga habis jam besuk, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menonton sosok kucing Baekie yang terus menerus memarahi Sehun—mungkin efek dari sifat betina hamil, tebak Kyungsoo

"Hmm… kalau kau jadi pemalas!" Chanyeol menyentil telinga Kyungsoo. Ia bergegas menutup pintu kamar kemudian bergabung di atas kasur bersama Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak pemalas…" Kyungsoo merajuk lelah—ya, butuh hampir 2 minggu bagi kelinci betina untuk memulihkan tenaga sehabis melahirkan

"Tapi kau jadi sensitif Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol menatap lekat Kyungsoo di sampingnya, tangannya terulur merapikan rambut pendek Kyungsoo, "Aku benar benar senang… mereka bayi terindah yang pernah aku lihat…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol selalu memujinya setiap mereka berdua saja—seakan tidak ada kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol

"Kata Baekie… kau ingin aku hamil lagi ya?" kata Kyungsoo terkekeh saat kedua tangannya memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol

"Kalau boleh" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya—bermaksud menggoda, "Coba tadi kau dengar Umma bicara apa? Kau pasti akan malu… dia ingin membentuk regu pemain basket! Ck ck.." Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi, "Yah itu bisa di tunda nanti, yang penting mereka tumbuh dahulu…" Chanyeol membawa tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat lalu memeluk lembut

"Hmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Selama bersama Chanyeol ia belajar untuk menuruti pada kemauan pejantannya, "Tapi bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil tapi hasilnya bayi kelinci semua?" mendadak Kyungsoo agak khawatir dengan kemungkinan itu

Apa Chanyeol dan keluarganya mau menerima bayi seperti ras Kyungsoo?

"Tidak apa apa—mereka juga lucu, aku akan menerima anakku sendiri Kyungsoo. Jangan bodoh!"

Ucapan lugas Chanyeol sedikit melegakan hati Kyungsoo, yah ini semua baru permulaan. Kyungsoo pasti bisa melaluinya

"Tidurlah…" Chanyeol berbisik—mengangkat kepalanya hendak mencium Kyungsoo namun tiba tiba dalam jarak sejengkal lagi Chanyeol mengerem dirinya

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Tidak—aku tidak boleh menciummu dulu, kau masih perlu waktu penyembuhan" Chanyeol mengontrol kuat instingnya. Bau khas Kyungsoo sungguh menggoyahkan tekad Chanyeol, tadi saja ia hampir terbawa suasana

"Hahahaha…" Suara tawa Kyungsoo teredam dalam pelukan Chanyeol

Ia tidak menyangka, jika masa nikah yang sangat di takut takutkannya ternyata malah mendatangkan keberuntungan

Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang tepat, meski mereka sempat berbeda pandangan namun semuanya berjalan di luar perkiraan Kyungsoo

Mana dia menyangka, telah menjadi betina dengan 4 bayi lucu. Ini sungguh berkah bagi Kyungsoo

"Tidurlah, kelinciku" bujuk Chanyeol merasa Kyungsoo masih terjaga dalam pelukannya

"Baik… serigala…" Kyungsoo menutup matanya—mengendurkan pegangan tangannya sambil bersandar nyaman pada pasangan hidupnya, Park Chanyeol.

THE END

Ada yang pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya? FF kece badai punya kak Sebas, entah kenapa langsung keinget Chansoo. Ditambah postingan Chanyeol di Ignya, Baper lah sayaaaa hahahah dan tercetuslah ide me- _remake_ menjadi _pairing_ nya Chansoo. Semoga terhibur ya ^^. Mind to review?

.

.

.

.

 _Erlintama_


End file.
